Unforgettable Memories
by Celia Viona
Summary: Unforgattable memories that Nan Xiang gave to Lily, Lin Xiao and Ruby. Nan Xiang had a disease which she never told to her friends. A disease that can shortens her life. What disease? What will Nan Xiang do to hide her disease?
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable Memories (Two-shots) **

**First-shot**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters were taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Characters: Nan Xiang, Lin Xiao, Lily and Ruby**

**Genres: Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**

**Note: Ini adalah cerita kedua Celia. Cerita ini memakai Bahasa Indonesia. Tolong dibaca dan di **_**review**_**. Jika suka, tolong di **_**follow **_**dan **_**favorite**_**. Jika ada kesalahan ketik, mohon dimaafkan… Terima kasih dan selamat membaca…!**

Suatu hari, terdapat 4 orang gadis yang bersahabat. Mereka bernama: Nan Xiang, Lily, Ruby dan Lin Xiao. Mereka berempat selalu bersama-sama. Mereka mempunyai kebiasaan/hidup yang berbeda-beda. Masing-masing memiliki kehidupan sendiri-sendiri.

Nan Xiang adalah gadis berusia 19 tahun yang suka sekali dengan menggambar dan melukis. Semua hasil karyanya sangat indah dan banyak orang yang menyukainya. Nan Xiang adalah tipe gadis yang sangat pendiam, tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi bila ia bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Nan Xiang paling merasa senang jika ia bersama dengan Ruby atau Lin Xiao.

Lily adalah gadis berusia hampir 20 tahun yang keadaan keluarganya paling baik (paling kaya) daripada ketiga sahabatnya. Ayah Lily adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang sangat sukses. Walaupun tergolong paling baik keadaan keluarganya, Lily tidak sombong. Inilah sifat Lily yang disukai ketiga sahabatnya. Lily paling merasa senang jika ia bersama dengan Lin Xiao atau Nan Xiang.

Ruby adalah gadis berusia hampir 20 tahun yang suka sekali dengan makanan. Ia tergolong paling gendut daripada ketiga sahabatnya. Ruby sangat tidak tahan jika ada temannya yang membawa makanan apalagi makanan kesukaannya dan tidak membaginya. Ruby juga tergolong sebagai gadis yang paling periang daripada ketiga temannya. Dia selalu ceria dan paling heboh tentang segala sesuatunya. Ruby paling bisa merasa senang jika ia bersama dengan Nan Xiang atau Lin Xiao.

Sekarang tentang Lin Xiao. Lin Xiao adalah gadis berusia 19 tahun yang gemar sekali menyanyi. Suara Lin Xiao dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Selain menyanyi, Lin Xiao juga tergolong sebagai gadis yang pemalu, pintar dan yang paling rajin daripada ketiga temannya. Lin Xiao adalah gadis yang paling disukai oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Lin Xiao paling bisa merasa senang jika ia bersama dengan Nan Xiang atau Lily.

Mereka berempat selalu melewatkan waktu bersama-sama. Mereka selalu bercanda bersama, makan bersama, membaca bersama, bahkan mereka pernah tinggal bersama di sebuah kamar besar asrama. Sampai, Nan Xiang merasakan keanehan terjadi pada dirinya.

Nan Xiang pun segera diam-diam memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter dan bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Sang dokter memberikan hasil yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Nan Xiang. Sang dokter berkata bahwa ia terkena penyakit malaria yang kondisinya sudah lumayan parah dan dapat memperpendek umurnya. Dokter masih memberitahu Nan Xiang bahwa usinya sudah tidak panjang lagi, kira-kira 1 bulan lagi. Nan Xiang sangat sedih dan terpukul akibat berita yang diterimanya itu. Nan Xiang tidak akan memberitahu teman-temannya tentang penyakitnya itu. Ia merasa nantinya ia akan menjadi orang paling sedih dari antara ketiga sahabatnya kalau ia menceritakannya. Nan Xiang mencari-cari akal untuk membuat ketiga sahabatnya benci padanya supaya mereka tidak ada yang sedih ketika ia tidak ada bersama mereka. Nan Xiang paling tidak bisa melihat kalau ketiga sahabatnya sedih karena dirinya.

Akhirnya, Nan Xiang menemukan sebuah akal. Ia akan menjelek-jelekkan ketiga sahabatnya. Nan Xiang merasa dirinya jahat ketika memikirkan ide itu, tapi ia terpaksa melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin ketiga sahabat terbaiknya sedih untuk dirinya.

Besok paginya, Nan Xiang memutuskan untuk tetap melakukannya. Nan Xiang berencana melakukan akalnya itu pada saat ketiga sahabatnya sedang dalam _bad mood_. Nan Xiang berpikir bahwa rencananya itu akan berhasil membuat ketiga sahabatnya marah dan benci padanya pada saat-saat seperti itu.

Ketiga sahabat Nan Xiang sedang dalam _bad mood _pada hari itu. Hari ini mereka bersama sedang di dalam kantin. Nan Xiang berpikir untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat mereka benci padanya.

Lily berkata, "Gu Yuan ini gimana sih? Katanya ngajakkin pergi, kok malah dibatalin sih? Dasar anak itu."

Nan Xiang langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini. Nan Xiang berkata, "Ya iyalah dia nggak datang, orang yang diajak aja kayak gini, ribut berdandan aja.."

Teman-teman yang lain ketika mendengar itu langsung melihat Nan Xiang dengan tatapan agak kecut. Mereka tidak bisa percaya bahwa teman terbaik mereka, Nan Xiang, tiba-tiba bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu pada salah satu temannya sendiri. Lily yang mendengar itu juga tak bisa percaya akan pendengarannya.

Lily berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Nan Xiang? Kenapa kamu bisa ngomong kayak gitu ke aku?"

Nan Xiang menjawab, "Ya lah.. Karna kamu itu anak orang kaya yang hanya suka berdandan.. Sebetulnya, aku sudah merasakan itu dari dulu, tapi akunya yang nggak bilang."

Ruby, orang yang paling senang dengan Nan Xiang berkata, "Hei, Nan Xiang.. Kenapa kamu jadi begini? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berubah kayak orang lain sih? Kamu itu sahabat kita, harusnya kita itu kompak dan nggak bertengkar kayak gini.."

Nan Xiang lansung mendamprat Ruby, "Hei, Ruby.. Kuberitahu ya.. Sebenernya itu aku juga dari dulu udah nggak suka sama kamu.. Udah gendut, makan aja lagi bisanya.."

Lin Xiao langsung turun tangan, "Hei, Nan Xiang.. Kamu ini kenapa sih?! Jangan buat kita marah dong.. Kamu ada masalah apa? Kenapa sampai memarahi teman-teman?"

Nan Xiang sudah tahu kalau Lin Xiao itu pintar dalam hal-hal begini. Ia pasti tidak akan mau memberitahu teman-teman ataupun Lin xiao yang pintar itu… Nan Xiang pun sekarang mengejek Lin Xiao.

Nan Xiang berkata, "Nggak ada apa-apa kok sama aku.. Aku baik-baik aja.. Ini memang sudah kata-kata yang dari dulu menunjukkan kesan-kesan ku pada kalian semua. Dan kau Lin Xiao, jangan sok baik deh.. Sebenarnya, apa sih kehebatanmu itu? Menyanyi? Apa hebatnya sih menyanyi itu? Suaramu aja nggak bagus-bagus amat kok.."

Lily yang sudah marah dengan Nan Xiang berkata, "Cukup Nan Xiang! Kamu ini kenapa sih? Kesurupan ya? Kamu itu bisa-bisanya menjelek-jelekkan kami.. Kami itu kurang baik apa sama kamu, hah?"

Nan Xiang langsung menjawab dengan ketus, "Ya! Kalian bertiga itu adalah teman-teman terburukku sedunia! Kalian itu sama saja satu dengan yang lain. Kalian itu selalu begitu.. Tidak bisa apa-apa.. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa seperti kalian!"

Nan Xiang langsung pergi dengan wajah marahnya itu. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia sendiri melakukan itu pada ketiga sahabatnya yang paling baik. Nan Xiang menangis sampai di lockernya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia diikuti oleh Lin Xiao.

Ia berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil terisak, "Aku ini orang jahat. Aku sudah menjahati teman-temanku yang paling baik. Aku terpaksa melakukannya.. Maafkan aku teman-teman.."

Nan Xiang melanjutkan, "Aku terpaksa melakukan itu semua, teman-teman.. Aku menderita penyakit malaria yang sudah lumayan parah.. Usiaku tinggal 1 bulan lagi.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bercerita dengan kalian.. Aku sengaja melakukan itu pada kalian.. Aku tidak ingin kalian sedih karena aku.."

Lin Xiao yang mendengar itu langsung bersuara. Ia ketahuan mengikuti Nan Xiang.

Nan Xiang kaget dan berkata, "Li.. Li.. Lin Xiao, kamu kok bisa disini? Kamu mengikutiku ya?! Siapa yang suruh kamu mengikutiku?! Tadi, yang kukatakan itu, kau sudah dengar semua ya?!"

Lin Xiao hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertunduk. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya mendengarkan itu. Nan Xiang menangis lebih keras.. Akhirnya, semua rahasianya terbongkar.. Lin Xiao mendiamkannya.

Nan Xiang berkata, "Semua rahasiaku sudah terbongkar sekarang.."

Lin Xiao berkata, "Tenang, Nan Xiang.. Aku berjanji, aku tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun.. Tapi kenapa kamu mau begitu? Kita ini kan sahabat.. Seharusnya kalau kamu ada kesusahan, cerita saja ke kita…"

Nan Xiang menatapnya dan membalas, "Kalaupun aku menceritakannya pada kalian, apa gunanya? Waktuku sudah dekat, Lin Xiao..! Aku tidak ingin kalian sedih karna kepergianku.. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku ini paling tidak bisa melihat kalian sedih untuk aku?"

Lin Xiao berkata, "Ya aku mengerti, tapi.."

Nan Xiang langsung memotong ucapan Lin Xiao dan berkata, "Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.. Sebaiknya kamu simpan janjimu itu kalau tidak, aku akan membencimu selamanya, Lin Xiao.. Pecamkan kata-kataku..!"

Nan Xiang segera menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi matanya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Lin Xiao hanya bisa terdiam saat itu karena berita yang barusan ia dengar dari Nan Xiang sendiri. Ia tak berani menceritakan pada teman-teman, ia takut pada ancaman Nan Xiang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Hari demi hari berlalu… 3 gadis itu terpisah dengan Nan Xiang. Kira-kira 2 sampai 3 minggu setelah kejadian itu, Nan Xiang mulai tidak masuk kampus, entah apa alasannya. Suatu hari, Lin Xiao berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Nan Xiang untuk menjenguknya. Tapi ternyata, rumah Nan Xiang kosong… Pintunya kebetulan sedang tidak dikunci, jadi Lin Xiao masuk… Lin Xiao tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalam rumah itu. Ia cemas memikirkan Nan Xiang. Ia teringat akan perkataan Nan Xiang yang tentang usianya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Ketika Lin Xiao memasuki kamar Nan Xiang, ia menemukan sebuah amplop surat yang sudah tersegel rapi. Di amplop itu bertuliskan 'Untuk ketiga sahabatku yang terbaik'. Lin Xiao langsung menelpon Lily dan Ruby untuk menyuruh mereka cepat ke rumah Nan Xiang.

Pertamanya, Lily dan Ruby menolak Lin Xiao untuk pergi ke rumah Nan Xiang karena perlakuan Nan Xiang sebelumnya pada mereka. Tapi akhirnya, Lin Xiao menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa jika mereka tidak kesitu, ia tidak akan berteman lagi dengan mereka. Ancaman itu sama persis seperti ancaman Nan Xiang waktu itu. Lily dan Ruby mau tidak mau harus ke rumah Nan Xiang.

Setelah Lily dan Ruby sampai, mereka sudah melihat Lin Xiao duduk sambil menangis di ruang tamu. Lin Xiao seperti sangat sedih.. Lily dan Ruby langsung menghampiri Lin Xiao.

Ruby bertanya, "Ada apa, Lin Xiao? Kenapa kamu menangis? O ya, dimana Nan Xiang? Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?"

Lin Xiao menjawabnya dengan terisak, "Sudahlah, Ruby.. Jangan banyak bertanya.. Lebih baik kita langsung membaca surat ini.. Surat ini ditulis sendiri oleh Nan Xiang.. Kalian salah paham padanya.. Dia tidak sejahat yang kalian kira. Nan Xiang melakukan semua itu karna ia tidak mau kita sedih tentang penyakit yang selalu disembunyikannya dari kita. Sebenanya, Nan Xiang menderita penyakit malaria yang sudah lumayan parah, tapi ia tak mau bercerita pada kita karena takut kita akan sedih karena dia."

Lily berkata, "Lin Xiao, kamu tidak sedang bercanda kan? Kamu yakin dia sakit? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?

Lin Xiao menjawab, "Lily, disaat seperti ini, aku masih bisa bercandakah? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti aku sedang membohongi kalian? Aku mendengar sendiri dari mulutnya bahwa ia menderita penyakit itu.. Dan aku tidak tahu sekarang ia dimana.."

Lin Xiao, Ruby dan Lily segera membuka surat Nan Xiang dan membacanya bersama-sama. Mereka kaget ketika Nan Xiang menuliskan itu di suratnya.. Juga ada beberapa puisi yang Nan Xiang kumpulkan untuk dibaca mereka… Nan Xiang menghilang.. Tak ada seorangpun dari temannya yang mengetahui keberadaannya… Lin Xiao, Ruby dan Lily meneteskan air mata mereka..

Notes: Bagi yang tidak tahu Gu Yuan, dia adalah pacar Lily.. Nama Lily aslinya adalah "Gu Li" dan nama asli Ruby adalah "Tang Wan Ru".. Terima kasih sudah membaca..!

**Apa isi surat tersebut?**

**Bagaimana reaksi ketiga teman Nan Xiang saat membacanya?**

**Mau tahu jawabannya?**

**Tunggu ya…**

**Tunggu di Second-shot dan sequel-nya..**

**Di sequel-nya bakalan seru banget deh.. Dijamin..!**

**Minta Review-nya ya.. **

**Dan Follow atau Favorite jika suka dengan cerita ini..!**

**Terima kasih..! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable Memories (Two-shots)**

**Second-shot**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters were taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Characters: Nan Xiang, Lin Xiao, Lily and Ruby**

**Genres: Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**

**Note: Ini adalah cerita kedua Celia. Cerita ini memakai Bahasa Indonesia. Tolong dibaca dan di **_**review**_**. Jika suka, tolong di **_**follow **_**dan **_**favorite**_**. Jika ada kesalahan ketik, mohon dimaafkan… Terima kasih dan selamat membaca…!**

Isi surat Nan Xiang adalah…

"Teman-teman, pertama-tama aku berterimakasih karena kalian mau datang ke rumahku dan berhasil menemukan surat ini. Aku sebenarnya sangat bangga mempunyai teman seperti kalian bertiga. Aku mau meminta maaf atas kelakuanku selama sekitar satu bulan ini pada kalian. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu pada kalian karena aku tidak mau kalian bertiga tahu tentang penyakit yang aku derita ini.

Sebenarnya, aku menderita penyakit malaria yang sudah lumayan berat. Dokter pun berkata penyakit ini susah disembuhkan. Dokter juga berkata bahwa usiaku tinggal sekitar satu bulan lagi. Aku tidak ingin bercerita pada kalian tentang ini. Aku tidak ingin kalian sedih karena aku dan nantinya mempengaruhi nilai-nilai pelajaran kalian. Biarkan aku saja yang menanggung beban ini sendiri… Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian.

Di lembar berikutnya, aku menuliskan beberapa puisi untuk kalian baca. Puisi-puisi ini aku kumpulkan setiap harinya jika ada waktu luang. Kumpulan puisi ini adalah upaya permohonan maaf pada kalian semua tentang kelakuanku. Kuharap kalian bisa memaafkanku supaya aku bisa tenang selama kepergianku…"

Lin Xiao, Lily dan Ruby langsung membasahi pipi mereka dengan air mata. Mereka merasa bersalah pada Nan Xiang, terutama Lily karena sudah memarahinya. Lin Xiao langsung melihat lembar berikutnya yang berisi kumpulan puisi yang ditulis oleh Nan Xiang. Mereka langsung membacanya. Puisi pertama…

**Lonely**

Sendiri… Hidup sendiri…

Tanpa teman atau sahabat yang menemani…

Memberikan rasa sakit yang membekas di hati…

Diam… Tak bergerak…

Tidak berminat untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan…

Dengan buku di genggaman…

Dan luka di hati…

Buku… Teman sehati…

Begitu dingin jika ditinggalkan… Namun hangat jika diterima…

Bagaikan bunga yang terus layu seiring berjalannya waktu…

Dan hati yang terus akan membeku…

Puisi itu mengingatkan Lily, Ruby dan Lin Xiao akan kejahatan mereka ketika di kantin. Mereka merasa bersalah pada Nan Xiang karena membentaknya waktu itu. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu jika mereka tahu kejadian sebenarnya… Mereka membaca puisi kedua. Puisi kedua…

**The Sort of Friend**

I'd like to be the sort of friend that you have been to me…  
I'd like to be the help that you've always glad to be…  
I'd like to mean as much to you each minute of the day…  
As you have meant, old friend of mine, to me along the way…  
I'd like to do the big things and the splendid things for you…  
To brush the gray from out your skies and leave them only blue…  
I'd like to say the kindly things that I so oft have heard…  
And feel that I could rouse your soul the way that mine you've stirred…  
I'd like to give you back the joy that you have given me…  
Yet that were wishing you a need I hope will never be…  
I'd like to make you feel as rich as I, who travel on…  
Undaunted in the darkest hours with you to lean upon…  
I'm wishing at this time that I could but repay…  
A portion of the gladness that you've strewn along my way…  
And could I have one wish this year, this only would it be…  
I'd like to be the sort of friend that you have been to me… 

Puisi ketiga…

**My Precious Friend**

We all need someone to talk in our life…  
A friend to whom we run in times of stress or strife…  
A friend who's always there throughout the years…  
A friend we know will care and take away our fears…  
A friend who's always near, waiting for our call…  
To wipe away our tears, and lift us when we fall…  
A loving friend indeed, on whom we can depend…  
To fulfill our every need,  
Thank you, precious friend…

Ketiga puisi itu sudah membanjiri muka Lily, Lin Xiao dan Ruby. Puisi sederhana yang memiliki arti kuat dan terpendam. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Nan Xiang menyukai puisi-puisi. Tinggal satu puisi lagi. Puisi yang ditulis oleh Nan Xiang sendiri. Puisi keempat…

**Sahabat Terbaikku**

Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku…

Ketiga sahabat yang mengerti aku…

Ketiga sahabat yang mewarnai hari-hariku…

Ketiga sahabat yang tak terlupakan…

Kalian selalau ada untukku…

Kalian selalu mau mendengarkan ceritaku…

Kalian menjadi teman bicaraku…

Yang selalu mendukungku…

Ketiga sahabat yang selalu hadir menemaniku…

Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk itu…

Ketiga sahabat terbaikku, selamanya…

Setelah semua sudah selesai dibaca oleh ketiga gadis itu, mereka semua terdiam dan terlihat seperti merenung. Semuanya diam dan memasang ekspresi yang sama di muka masing-masing. Mereka tidak bisa percaya bahwa Nan Xiang akan begitu cepat pergi… Lily dan Ruby sudah yakin bahwa itu adalah surat terakhir Nan Xiang sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, tapi tidak dengan Lin Xiao.

Lin Xiao memiliki keyakinan bahwa Nan Xiang itu tidak meninggal. Ia yakin sekali bahwa temannya itu masih hidup, tetapi sayangnya Lily dan Ruby tidak bisa percaya akan hal itu… Lin Xiao yang pintar itu tidak bisa percaya sebelum dia melihat tubuh Nan Xiang. Tapi, semuanya tidak mempercayainya dan Lin Xiao juga tidak punya bukti tentang itu.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu… Mereka bertiga hidup seperti biasa tanpa Nan Xiang. Mereka merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang bagi mereka, yaitu Nan Xiang. Mengingat Nan Xiang baik selama ini, mereka tidak bisa menyangka kalau Nan Xiang pergi secepat itu, kecuali Lin Xiao yang tidak percaya bahwa Nan Xiang meninggal.

Notes: Puisi pertama "Lonely" dibuat oleh Kiriko Alicia… Author sudah izin padanya dan Alice memberikan izin untuk memakainya… Terima kasih, Alice!

Puisi kedua "The Sort of Friend", author tidak tahu siapa yang membuat… Puisi ini author temukan di salah satu web, dan author lihat puisi itu bagus, jadi author memakainya…

Puisi ketiga "My Precious Friend", author juga tidak tahu siapa yang membuat… Sepertinya, puisi ini author temukan di web yang sama dengan puisi kedua… Author memakainya karena author lihat puisi ini bagus sekali…!

Puisi keempat "Sahabat Terbaikku" adalah puisi yang author buat sendiri… Author merancang kata-kata dalam puisi itu sampe kepala author pusing…! Tapi akhirnya, puisi itu jadi juga… Kalau jelek, maafkan ya…

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Berikan pendapat di _review_ box ya…

O ya, author berencana membuat sequel dari cerita ini…

Dijamin seru banget deh…!

Bantuin author menemukan judul yang tepat ya… Tulis di _review_ _box…_

Terima kasih sudah membaca… Silahkan di _review_…!


End file.
